Continuing My Love
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: (Sequel to "All Of My Love Is Back") Regina and Daniel are happily living with their little family of five. We get to see Bella, Henry, and now Pippa, grow up under the love and care of their parents. Bella is a curious teen, Henry just tries to get through life day by day, and Pippa is growing up...as a magical baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllllooooo guys! WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE SEQUEL!? I KNOW I AM! :D :D :D**

**It didn't get enough hashtags...but I knew I kept y'all in suspense long enough! IM SO EXCITED! I am not going to even do a long introductory like normal!**

**Just start! :D Lol.**

**P.S., this is a sequel to the story "All Of My Love Is Back", which you can find under my author name!**

**Happy reading! **

**G.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Pippa…happy birthday to you!"

We helped her blow out the one, little candle sitting upon her bright pink cake. Everyone cheered and clapped as she smiled on into the crowd.

Daniel and I exchanged smiles as the baby between us was clapping along with everyone. This day one year ago, I was in a hair salon about to give birth. Now, I have a beautiful one year old sitting in the chair beside me.

"Who's ready for cake?" I asked. Everyone said yes, of course, and I began to cut it up. I gave the first piece to Pippa, she was excited and ready to dive in to it. Daniel helped her out while I continued to cut the cake.

"Here mom, let me do that." Bella said, extending her hand.

I smiled at her sudden act of kindness, "Thanks sweetie." I said, kissing her on the top of her head.

She smiled and blushed a little. She looked over embarrassingly at her boyfriend who was standing and watching us. I looked as well and smiled at him.

I turned back over to Pippa and watched her dig into the delicious looking cake. I laughed when I saw that she already had it all over her. "You're really 'helping her out' over there, aren't you daddy?" I asked sarcastically.

Daniel simply nodded, "She's doing a pretty good job herself." He said with a wink.

I smiled and shook my head. Bella had some plates of cake lined up, I began to take some and deliver them to the people who didn't have some already.

"Clara! I didn't know you would be here!" I said, seeing my hairdresser sitting on the couch.

She smiled as I handed her the plate, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. This is the little baby that made me buy a new chair for my work station, remember?" She said with a smirk.

I smiled, a little embarrassed. "Right, sorry about that." I laughed awkwardly.

"It's all good. I still can't believe it was a year ago already, though!"

"I can't either, Clara. It's crazy how fast this flew by! Yesterday I was getting foils in my hair when my water broke, today I'm celebrating that little girl's first birthday." I said, smiling.

She nodded, "They do grow up fast, Regina." She said as she took a bite of her cake.

"Yep." I said, "If you excuse me, I have more cake to deliver."

She nodded and I walked off.

I made my rounds with the plates of cake. Everyone ate, we opened presents and had some little games, then everyone left. The house was somewhat quiet once again.

"Mrs. R, what would you like me to do to help clean?" Michael asked me.

I pursed my lips, "Hmmm…" I said, trying to think of something for him to do. There was plenty, I just couldn't decide what _he _should do.

Suddenly Bella came up to him and wrapped one arm around his side. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, they exchanged smiles.

I couldn't help but smile, seeing them like this. They'd been dating for almost a year now, I'd grown to like Michael a lot, too.

"Wait a second, it's a Friday night! Don't you two normally go do something fun?" I asked.

Bella nodded and quickly tilted her head to the side, "Well…yeah. But if you need help we'll help you."

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Go ahead and have fun." I said.

Michael furrowed his brow, "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah it's okay!"

They smiled and said thank you, then they got their things and left. Apparently they were going to the movies tonight.

"Ahh…young love." Daniel said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Remember when we were like that? Young, giddy, we had our whole lives ahead of us." I said, daydreaming slightly.

"What do you mean 'remember when'?" He asked. He then gently threw me on the couch, "I think we're still pretty giddy for having three kids, don't you think so?" He asked with a wink.

I laughed, "I guess we are." I said. I reached up and kissed him on the lips before springing back up into action. "We do have a brand new one year old, though, and we do have a whole house that needs to be cleaned up."

He nodded, "Guess so." He said, getting up from the couch.

We cleaned the whole house together after I put Pippa down to go to sleep. She had a long day and was already so tired.

By the time we were finished, it was almost time for Bella and Michael to be coming back.

We sat down and snuggled up on the couch, watching TV.

"Daniel?" I said.

"Yeah?" He looked down at my face.

My head laid on his chest, "You don't think after a year that Bella and Michael would be doing anything to make their relationship serious, do you?" I asked.

He paused for a moment and looked back up. "I hope not." He said.

I looked over at the clock, it was only one minute until her curfew. "If she's not back in time should we ask her?" I asked.

He nodded, "I think that wouldn't be a bad idea. It's not like it could hurt, right?"

I snuggled back into his chest and directed my view towards the television again, "No, I don't think so. I mean, I don't think they are it's just that I want to be sure. I don't want anything to happen that they aren't ready for."

He swallowed hard, he knew what I was talking about.

Five more minutes went by, still no sign of Bella. I kept checking my phone to see if she'd texted me, nothing.

"Daniel, we need to call one of them." I said, starting to get worried.

He picked up his phone and dialed Bella's number. It started ringing, he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" She answered a little nervously.

"Where are you?" Daniel asked sternly.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Daniel said.

"Yeah…yeah sorry I was just checking the time. I didn't realize how late it'd gotten! I'll be home in a second."

"No magic!" I yelled.

"What?! Why?!" Bella whined.

"Because, you're past your curfew. I don't care if you just didn't realize what time it was, rules are rules and you should've paid attention."

"But mom-" She began to argue.

"Bella. No. If you use magic I will immediately take it away from you. You hear me?" I said sternly.

"Yes mom." She said, sounding a little defeated.

I felt myself wanting to smile at my little win. It was wrong to, so I didn't. But I still couldn't shake the feeling of actually wanting to.

We said our goodbyes and she hung up the phone. About ten minutes later, Michael dropped her off.

She walked inside and we both turned to look at her.

"What were you two doing that you lost track of time, Bella?" I asked abruptly. I looked at her somewhat messy hair, she had a slight look of guilt on her face.

"I just…we just…" She stammered. "We were at the movies, and then we went home…and…"

"Bella Charlene! You went home with him?!" I yelled.

"Well with him and friends." She defended.

"That makes no excuse at all young lady. I told you to never go to his house without at _least_ asking us!"

"But-"

"No! I don't want to hear your arguments. Go up to your room. Leave your phone here."

"Mom!" She shouted.

"Bella! Do it." Daniel said.

She groaned and threw her phone on the chair beside us as she ran up the stairs.

I threw my head on to Daniel's chest, "What were we thinking letting her do this, Daniel?"

"I don't know. I almost am beginning to think we weren't thinking." Daniel replied.

I sighed. What did we get ourselves into?

We went to bed not long after that. I tried going to sleep, but I couldn't. There were too many things running through my head. The fact that my little baby just turned a year old was one of them, my oldest baby is about to be seventeen, and it's getting closer to our two year anniversary already. I didn't know what to do about Michael and Bella. It really was true love, but I worried that they were taking things too far and too fast. No, I wasn't ever going to take the same drastic measures as my mother did, but I didn't want them to be this close. It was too much.

I finally fell asleep, but not long before Pippa woke up. She always woke around 8:00, ready to be fed.

I went down the hall and got her from her crib. She almost immediately stopped crying and started smiling.

"Hello my little baby girl!" I said happily, even though I was tired and probably looked it.

She cooed. All of her sounds were starting to become more predominant, we were getting ready to hear her first word. It could be any day now, and I was half way looking forward to it.

"Is today the day that you're going to talk to mama?" I asked in a soft voice.

I walked to the fridge with her on my hip. I opened it and grabbed a small jar of apple sauce. We walked back to the table and I sat her in her highchair, scooting it up to the table.

I sat down and opened the jar, sticking the spoon in to scoop out a bite for her.

I brought it up towards her mouth, "Ahhh." I said, trying to get her to open her mouth.

She smiled first, then opened it. She closed her lips around the spoon and I slid it out.

We repeated this process until the baby sized jar of apple sauce was all gone.

I made a sad face at her, "It's all gone little girl." I said. I got up and walked back to the kitchen to grab a sippy cup of water. I brought it back to her and set it on the little tray. She played with it for a little while before she decided to pick it up and drink it.

I watched her and yawned. With everyone being gone now, the house was quite empty. I didn't work anymore, Belle took over the mayoral job because I wanted to stay home. Daniel moved up a little, getting paid better. But the best part of it all was the fact that I worked as mayor for so long, since I was the only mayor ever, that I technically am retired.

We were doing well. Not as well as we used to with me working, but we decided that's what was best. Which I was glad for.

She sat her sippy cup down and let out a little burp. I huffed like a laugh and smiled, "Was it that good?" I asked.

I picked her up out of her chair and we walked into the living room. In the open spot of the room laid a little blanket with a basset over it. I laid her down there and she began to be mesmerized by all the things hanging down in front of her face. I sat down beside her like I usually do in the mornings. My robe draped all around me, lying on the floor.

Dr. Whale said that I should always be talking to her right now, that it makes them want to talk more. So I did…a lot.

"Here you go, Pippa." I cooed, handing her a plastic mirror.

She grabbed it in her hand and looked at herself. She began to smile big, which made me smile too.

"Who is that?" I asked with a smile still on my face.

She looked over at me, then back at herself. She handed me the mirror.

I looked in it, "It's mama!" I said, looking at myself. I handed it back to her and she looked at herself again. She studied her face pretty closely, then smiled.

We played in the floor for a while until I realized what time it was. I always was up and doing something around the house by 9:30, it was now 10:00.

I quickly got up and got dressed, leaving Pippa there. I knew she would be okay, Spot was outside today.

I came back downstairs and picked her up off the ground, "Mama is back." I said before yawning.

I was still on my knees, holding her up on her feet. She saw me yawn and giggled. "Is that funny?" I asked.

I faked a yawn, she laughed again.

I smiled at the sweet, innocent baby laughs. She was a happy baby and it sure showed.

"What's Mama and Pippa going to do today?" I asked her as I was still holding her up, wiggling her little arms as though we were dancing.

She cooed.

"Maaa-Maaa-" I said slowly, looking into her bright blue eyes.

She cooed again, she was still trying to talk to me.

I smiled again as I saw her mouth trying to move like mine.

"You can do it, Pippa. You can say it." I cheered her on.

She made more sounds with her mouth, but none of them came out as she wanted to. She began to get a disgruntled look on her face, as if she couldn't figure out why I could say it but she couldn't. She didn't give up though, she just kept going at it.

I smiled and put her back down on her blanket. I did my daily work that I always did, cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning. You'd think with two teenage kids, my house would be spotless. I laughed at that thought.

I stood at the sink washing the dishes from this morning's breakfast. I was only partly washing, but mostly listening to Pippa babble in the living room. I smiled as I scrubbed one of the plates, she sounded so sweet.

* * *

"Hey mom, we're home." Henry said as he walked in the door. Bella wasn't far behind him. She didn't have anything to say after last night. Instead, she ran up to her room and shut the door.

Henry walked up to where I was sitting and leaned his elbows on the counter, "Next time you ground her or whatever, can you please pick me up instead of her?" He asked, rubbing his fingers through his hair as if he'd just been tortured.

I simply laughed, I didn't have any words.

He went to the fridge and got out a juice. He took a sip of it, "Where's Pippa?" He asked, laying the juice box down.

"She's taking a nap right now." I looked at the clock, it was 4:30. "She should be waking up any time now though." I said.

He sat down beside me and looked at what I was doing on my phone. "Who took those?" He asked.

They were pictures from Pippa's party, "Bella did." I replied.

"Oh." He said. "What are we going to do for her seventeenth birthday?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm going to throw her in a dungeon if she doesn't straighten up." I joked and pushed his shoulder over with mine.

He laughed, "She needs it, I say. She was literally telling me to stop doing multiple things on the way home…all of which was stuff I _wasn't _doing! And then she yelled at me because I 'wouldn't stop'." He paused, "What did she want me to stop doing…breathing?" He asked with wide eyes.

I laughed and wrapped him in my arm, "Don't do that." I said, kissing him on the top of his head. "Then she really would be thrown into a dungeon." I added. We both laughed.

A few more moments went by as we looked through all of the pictures, then Pippa woke up. She never cried because she was unhappy after she woke, but she just wanted out of there to be with us. She liked to be around everybody, and she also didn't really like naps that well.

"Be right back." I told Henry.

He nodded and I walked to the stairs. I went up to her room and swept her out of her crib, just like always. "Hi baby girl." I said softly. I began to sway her in my arms as she was already starting to smile again, "Did you have a good nap?" I asked. She smiled up at me.

We walked downstairs, back to where Henry was. I sat down beside him with her in my arms. "Where's your father?" I asked, looking at the time, "He should be coming home soon!"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know. Haven't heard from him."

"Hmmm." I pursed my lips to the side. I sat Pippa up on the countertop and steadied her with my hands on her sides, "Who's a happy baby today?" I cooed.

"Mom…" Henry mumbled.

I looked over at him and raised my brow, "What?" I asked, "You don't like the mommy voice anymore?"

He rolled his eyes, "Wow mom…"

I took one hand off of Pippa and put it on Henry's cheek, squeezing it while scrunching my nose up, "Who's mommy's happy baby?" I said in a silly voice.

He rolled his eyes and backed away, "Mommmm!" He groaned, wiping his cheek.

I laughed, "Go upstairs and try to finish your homework before dinner, okay?"

He nodded and ran upstairs.

I looked back at Pippa's sweet eyes staring back at me. She had her hands in her mouth, she was breaking in a tooth. Slobber all over them, of course. I pulled them out of her mouth and reached across the counter to the teething ring that was setting there, "Here…yucky hands." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me when she heard my voice. She began to coo instead of putting the ring in her mouth.

I bit my lip gently, "Ma-ma…" I said slowly.

She squealed out of excitement.

I laughed, "You just really are trying, aren't you little girl?" I said.

I heard the door open, I turned around to see who it was.

"I'm home, finally!" Daniel said, coming in the door.

I smiled and got up, putting Pippa on my hip. I walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips, "Hey honey. How was your day?" I asked.

He sighed, "Rough." He said. He paused momentarily and looked at me excitedly.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I did get some good news today, though." He said, still smiling.

"And what was that?"

"The horse track is hiring. They're wanting a new handler to help with the horses." He said.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled, "That's great! How much does it pay?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just overheard through someone else that they were even hiring. I wanted to talk it over with you, first, before I did anything."

I put my lips together, "Good idea." I said, scrunching my nose up.

He smiled and kissed me, then kissed Pippa on the cheek which made her squeal.

"Any first words yet?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "No, but she's trying. She's constantly making noise."

He laughed, "That's good at least." He said with a smile.

"For who?" I asked jokingly. "She's worse than a teenage girl."

He smiled, then changed his expression to a more serious one, "Speaking of teenage girls…where's Bella?"

"In her room…pouting."

"Pouting still? She's sixteen, you'd think she's outgrown that."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Apparently not."

He laughed, "Oh well. She'll get over it."

I sighed, "What are we going to do about this situation, Daniel?" I asked worriedly.

He wrapped his arm around me and Pippa, "I don't know yet, my love." He said softly. He put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes, "But we'll figure it out." He said, smiling, before he kissed me.

As our lips touched, Pippa squealed again. She loved seeing us together for some reason, it made her ten times happier.

I smiled largely at her, "Did you like that?" I asked.

I reached for Daniel's lips and kissed him again, making her squeal.

I laughed and kissed him again, then looked at her.

She looked at me, then at Daniel, then at me again. "Maaaa…" She said.

My smile grew bigger and my eyes were wide, "Daniel! Did you hear that? She just tried to say it!" I said, practically jumping up and down.

"Ma-ma." I said, mouthing the words big.

She squealed at my funny faces, "Maaaa...ma." She said, smiling.

"Daniel! She said it, Daniel!"

He smiled and kissed her on the head, "See? I knew she could do it!" He said.

She giggled and was clapping for herself. I reached over and smooched her on the cheek.

"Mama loves you, baby girl." I said softly.

* * *

**Aw :) **

**So Pippa is now one year old! Wow! :D What are you wanting to see more of from this story? We'll explore Bella and Michael's relationship more (or ex-relationship by the time Regina and Daniel are through with it...), and we'll watch Pippa grow up a little. **

**Then what? I want YOU to help me write this! Flood me with (sensible) ideas! :)**

**Please review and follow to make sure you don't miss any chapters :) **

**Much love,**

**G.**


	2. Chapter 2- New News

**Hello all! Sorry it took SOOO long for the update! I've been very busy, and also busy with "A Swinging Surprise."**

**So here's the new chapter :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**EOhope1: :) Glad you like it!**

**Kaityrae33: LOL faboo doo(dles). good one ;)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Ines Cordovez: Thank you!**

**Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

"Bye mom!" Henry said as he was walking out the door.

"Bye? Where are you going? It's Saturday." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm going to Emma's!" He replied.

I nodded my head, "Ahh, okay. Be safe."

He nodded and walked out the door.

Daniel walked into the room and gave me a confused look, "Where's he off to so early?"

I looked over at the clock, "Hmm, I didn't realize that it was this early. He said he was just going to Emma's."

Daniel crossed his arms, "Why so early I wonder?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "No idea. I'll call Emma later and ask if he's okay."

He nodded.

A few weeks had gone by since our little…or big feud with Bella. She didn't hardly speak to either of us at all. Daniel's first day at the horse track was today, we were both hoping it would go well.

"Bella?" I shouted up to her room.

A grumbling, "What?" shouted back.

I huffed and looked at Daniel, rolling my eyes. I lowered my voice, "Apparently she's still mad." I said.

He made a somewhat disappointed face.

"I need you to come down here please." I shouted back.

After a few seconds, I heard her feet start to come down the stairs. "What?" She mumbled.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to explode, "Are you still going shopping today with Wendy?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay. I need you to take your father to the track then, please. I have to-"

"What?! Why do I have to?!" She complained.

I became infuriated for her interrupting me, "If you would've let me finish you would've known why." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one leg, "Now as I was saying," I said irritably, "I have to take Pippa to the doctor's office for her shots later. I have to have the car for that."

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"If you have a problem with it, maybe you can just haul your dad around wherever he would like to go today, and you not go shopping. How's that sound?" I said sternly.

She crossed her arms and huffed a little, "Fine." She mumbled.

"Good. He has to be there in thirty minutes, it takes twenty to get there so chop-chop." I said, snapping my fingers.

She rolled her eyes again and started to go up the stairs.

I had enough of the eye rolling. I was done with it. Over it. Through with it. No more.

I reached out one hand and pulled her back with magic, making her slide down the stairs.

"Ah! Mom! What are you doing!"

I stayed silent until she was floating in front of me. I let her down and snapped my fingers to turn her towards me, "Bella I don't know what has happened between us in the past year, but whatever it is, it needs to be gone. I'm tired of your constant attitude towards me _and_ your father." I said, nodding my head toward Daniel.

She huffed and started to say something.

"You don't get to speak right now. All you've said lately has been negative comments towards us, and I'm tired of it." I said.

"But-"

"Bella Charlene, your mother said to not talk." Daniel stepped in.

She groaned a little.

"Now go upstairs right now, get changed, and go take him to the horse track." I said sternly, then let her go.

She crossed her arms and ran up the stairs.

I turned toward Daniel and looked at him, "What has happened?" I said, utterly confused.

He bit the inside of his cheek, "I-I don't know, Regina." He said, also confused.

"I mean…I…" I couldn't finish the sentence before I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't want to cry, but I was starting to. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes.

Daniel noticed this and walked closer to me, wrapping me in his arms, "It's okay, my love. We'll get through it, okay?"

I nodded with my head on his chest.

He rubbed my back gently then softly pulled me off of him, "Now don't cry, okay? I can't get tears on my uniform." He said with a small smile.

That made me laugh.

* * *

"Do you want to come with me?" Daniel asked Bella, who was currently still mad, leaning up against the car.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever." She said.

He nodded towards the stables, "Come on then." He said, leading the way.

She somewhat reluctantly followed behind him. When the dirt turned into concrete floors, she looked up to see all of the horses.

"Whoa." She mumbled under her breath.

Daniel smiled at her, "A lot, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"And this," Daniel said, walking over to one of them, "Is the one I'll mostly be taking care of. _Clever Cadillac _is his name."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Clever Cadillac?" She repeated.

He nodded, "Yep. One of the best racehorses, too." He said, patting the horses face. He nodded towards it, "Want to pet him?"

Bella looked around to see if anyone was watching, then slowly came up to the horse. She extended her hand to pet it on the nose.

After a few moments watching his daughter, Daniel decided to share a story. "You know, this is how your mother and I met." He said casually.

She didn't look at him, but was still looking at the horse, "Really?" She asked.

"Mhmm. I was a stable boy, kind of like I am now." He laughed.

"Guess that was your true calling." She said.

"I think it was. I found true love doing this right here." He said.

She almost smiled, but didn't. She still wanted to be mad. "Hm." She simply said.

He put his hand on her shoulder and hugged her, "This is how you even became a _possibility._"

She huffed, "Dad…"

"What?! I didn't mean it that way. Sheesh." He said playfully, rolling his eyes.

She let out a little chuckle, accidentally. She immediately straightened up and began petting the horse again.

"Are you going to be mad at us forever, Bella?" Daniel asked.

She nodded, "Possibly."

"You know we're only doing this for your own good…"

She didn't reply.

"Bella, your mother had to go through _a lot _because of how young we were. We don't want you going through that."

"Going through what, Dad? Scared I'm going to become the evil queen?" She snapped, becoming irritated.

"There's no need to get mad." He said calmly, "Do you realize what all had happened to your mom to _become_ the evil queen? It didn't happen overnight."

"Like you know so much about it. You were dead!"

"I was. And you know why? Because of a stupid mistake. Her mother was evil, Bella, unlike yours. Regina may have been in the past but she isn't now, she loves you so mu-"

"Then why is she keeping me from Michael?" Bella interrupted.

"It's not just her. We both made that decision."

"Why?"

"Because! We don't want you and Michael ending up like we were. What if that happened and then the worst case scenario, your mother turned evil and ripped Michael's heart out. Frankly, I could probably do that too."

"For what?" She asked.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about, Bella. We don't want you to have to deal with the pain and heartache of having a child so young. As I was saying, if your mother turned evil again, she could very well do the same thing Cora did to us. She could rip his heart out and take your child away from you. Is that what you want? Or would you rather have the scene that she and I had a year ago in the hospital bed. She held Pippa so proudly in her arms, you could see the love that she had for her." Daniel paused to take a deep breath. The memories were choking him up. "Not only that, but she remembered back to when you were taken from her. I wasn't there to help her, no. I was dead!"

"But-"

"Let me finish." He said. "Which would you rather, Bella? Huh? Rather have your mother or even _someone else_ ripping your screaming, crying, newborn baby from you; not even getting to hold it at all, or would you rather be beaming over your child with love and compassion, _knowing _that you'd be there for it?"

Bella was blinking fast and hard to try and hold back tears. She knew he was right. Even if they hadn't made that mistake, she knew it was wrong. She knew going behind their backs was wrong. Staying after curfew was wrong. She was all wrong, and he was right. Even if she didn't want to admit it. She wiped her cheek quickly and crossed her arms, "Michael and I have never. We won't be. I know that I'm too young."

"But the other night-"

"Yeah? I had fallen asleep while we were watching TV. Nothing happened at all, Dad. Don't worry so much over me!" She said.

"I will never stop worrying over you, Bella. You're my daughter and I will always look after you."

Bella felt tears wanting to rush into her eyes. She quickly turned away from him and back to the horse.

Daniel looked at his watch, "I need to go." He said.

* * *

"Alright Pippa, let's check you out here, sweetie." Dr. Whale said as I laid her down on the small table. She smiled and wiggled around as he put the stethoscope to her chest to check her heartbeat. All was well, then it was time for those dreaded shots. I wasn't looking forward to this at all; her little smile always disappeared and turned into a sharp, loud cry. It sounded so horrible and sad. "I'm sorry, Pippa. But it will do you good." Whale said as he picked her up from the table.

I scooped her out of his arms and immediately started bouncing with her to try and make her stop crying. "It's okay, little girl." I said, brushing my fingers through her soft, short hair. "It'll all feel better, baby. It's okay." I cooed.

* * *

Daniel walked in the house and into the kitchen where I was. He came up to me and kissed me on the lips, as he did every day when he came home.

"How was work today, sweetie?" I asked, laying my hand on his chest.

He nodded, "It was good for the first day. I think they all like me."

I furrowed my brow, "They all? You have more than one boss?"

He smirked, "The horses." He answered.

I slapped him playfully and shook my head, "Well, the kids already ate. I didn't really know when you would be home, so here's your dinner." I said, handing him a warmed up plate of food.

He smiled and took it from me, walking to the counter and laying it down to eat. "It's delicious, my love." He said as he was chewing.

I smiled, "Do I need to teach _you_ too that you don't talk with your mouth open?" I asked teasingly.

He stuck his food covered tongue out at me, "Oh...sorry." He replied, taunting me back.

I shook my head, "You're silly." I said through a chuckle.

He continued eating, then it was time to put Pippa to bed. After that, it was time for us to go to bed as well.

"Can you believe that our anniversary is coming up already?" He asked as he was changing into night clothes.

I shook my head, "It's crazy, isn't it?" I replied.

He nodded.

I changed into my dark blue, satin nightgown. I looked over at him voluptuously. "You know, Henry asked me something tonight when I tucked him in." I said, not giving any ideas as to what he said.

He looked back at me and tilted his head, "Really?" He asked, raising a brow.

I nodded and lecherously walked over to him. I laid one hand on his bare chest, sensually tangling my fingers around in his chest hair. "Mhmm." I said in a low tone.

"And what was that?" He asked, taking a deep breath as I stroked my fingers on his skin.

I shrugged and stuck my bottom lip out, "Nothing much. He just wanted to know if we were having going to have another baby..." I said, my voice trailed off. I could feel his eyes looking down on me, but I was still looking at his chest.

He took a deep breath, it was almost as if he didn't know what to say. "And what did you tell him?" He asked cautiously.

I smirked, "I told him it was a possibility." I replied, now looking up into his eyes.

Both of his eyebrows shot up. He beamed at me for a moment before his mouth finally opened, "Regina?" He paused, "If you're try to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me...I think this is the best surprise since Pippa." He said, smirking slightly.

I let out a chuckle and shook my head. I ran my hands from his chest to his cheeks, "Not right now..." I said smoothly.

"Not right now?" He repeated as a question.

I smiled at his sparkling eyes, "No, not now. But I'm saying I would _like_ to have something to tell you." I said, winking at the end.

He simpered, "Are you saying you want another baby?" He asked.

* * *

**Another StableQueen baby? Do you think it'll happen?! :) **

**Eeeeek.**

**What about Bella and Daniel's conversation in the stables? :O**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


End file.
